One Night, One Diva Search Winner
by WWEortonWWE
Summary: Glen meets a fan an plans a way of getting to know her. What will happen? Will it be smooth sailing? As story gets further content is def. rated mature.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, I bring to you another Kane fic. I'm sorry to say that it's not a Kane/Lillian fic. But I do plan on doing more of those in the future trust me. But this is a little one that I just busted out pretty quickly. It's about Glen (Kane) meeting this girl at an autograph signing. The Diva Search winner part? Well, trust me the story will explain for it's self. But please do check it out. I swear it's cute. It has its drama, romance, and a tiny bit of humor here and there never hurt no one. But I hope whoever reads it likes it. Oh, and please R&R. I love to hear what people have to say about my stories.**_

One night, one Diva Search Winner

Part one

Glen was walking down the hall as another RAW was commencing. He had a pretty busy day. He had so much on his mind. He had a big match tonight against Chris Masters and he also had one other thing on his mind. She stood at probably 5'8, 120 pounds, perfect curves and natural size C breasts, long brown wavy hair, big brown eyes. She was the perfect woman. But was he ever going to see her again?

---Earlier that day---

Glen was at an autograph signing along with John Cena, Triple H, Trish Stratus, Lita, and many others. They were promoting a special three-hour long RAW that was to be tonight. They were just outside the Target center in Minneapolis Minnesota. Glen was sitting at the table as people were making their way down the line getting autographs. There were all sorts of fans, screaming, laughing, crying, and completely speechless. But through all those fans Glen had spotted his eyes on one particular fan…she went by the name of Mandy Davis. She was the epiphany of beautiful, with a great smile and an easy personality. He had wrapped his arms around her for a brief second having a snap shot taken of them breathing in her scent. He had signed her poster and moved along looking back at him once and smiling.

---Present time---

Glen's heart started to pound at the memory of her. He was pretty sure that he wasn't going to see her again. Sure she was going to be at the event tonight, but there was no way in hell he was going to be able to spot her. Just as Glen was thinking he felt a giant hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Paul White with a giant smile on his face.

"Hey Paul, what's going on?"  
"Well Glen I was going to ask the same thing for you. You are looking a little out of it."

"Yeah I know, I just can't shake this woman off my mind."

"Woman, what woman?"  
"Her name is Mandy, she was at the signing today and she was so…"  
"Oh I see, Glen's got a little crush huh?"  
"Did you get her number?"  
"Paul, since when did you know me to have bravery like that?"  
"Oh yeah, forgot there for a second."

"Yeah, exactly. What am I going to do? I seriously can't get her off my mind. It's making me completely crazy."  
"You'll be fine dude; she'll leave your mind soon. You'll forget all about her once you get your match going."  
"I hope so, because this can't be healthy for me."

Paul laughed as he walked along his way getting ready for his match against Shelton Benjamin. Meanwhile Glen had just walked to his room to make sure he was ready for his match after Paul's.

---Just after the signing---

Mandy was walking with her friend Tracy with a giant grin on her face. She had never been so happy in her life. Her life wasn't the greatest and she finally had a moment of glory happen.

"Dang Mandy, are you okay?"  
"Wasn't he cute? Oh my god, I can't believe it."

"Whoa Kane?"  
"His name is Glen…Glen Thomas Jacobs. Oh he's so…hott!"  
"Whoa there Mandy, it's going to be okay. They have medication for these kind of problems. Oh and trust me, if Trevor was standing here right now you know very well that he would be whacking you upside the head just for saying another man was hott."  
"Tracy, I thought we were just going to enjoy these few days without even mentioning him?"  
"Sorry, forgot for a second there."  
"Oh it's okay; let's go make sure that we have all our stuff at the hotel so we are ready for the show tonight. Man I can't believe it, three hours and it's here. I am so excited."  
"I know me too, three hours of John Cena. Now that I don't think I can handle."

"Okay, you are just as silly as me."  
"I try."

They both went to the hotel and set their stuff inside. It was a giant hotel with over three hundred rooms and they managed to get into it even thought the wrestlers were going to be staying there as well.

---Present time, beginning of Kane's Match---

Glen was walking down the ramp as all the fans were going nuts. He entered the ring looking around casually to see if he could spot her in the floor seats. He walked in the ring and he raised his arms up blasting the fire from all four ring posts. His opponent came out and they started getting after each other.

Mandy was sitting fifth row floor seats to the right of the announcers. She was watching Glen demolish Chris Masters. Her heart was melting with affection. She looked over at Tracy.

"Did I happen to mention that he is extremely gorgeous? Did I, because if I didn't…he's extremely gorgeous. Oh and he has the nicest ass in the world. Good lord."

"I swear you have got it bad."  
"I know I just wish that I could do something about it."

"Yeah, don't you hate that? I wish that I could just jump John Cena's bones but I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't give me the time of day."  
"It's just that I'm sure he gets all sorts of letters and requests and all sorts of stuff saying that he's hott and that they want him. he's probably so sick of it."  
"I know, it will be okay honey. You'll find someone."  
"I hope so, I just keep finding these jerks everywhere. I hate it so much, I wish that I never even met Trevor sorry to mention him. I just want a normal sweet guy who treats me right. Is that so much to ask?"  
"No it isn't hun, that is definitely not too much to ask."

While they were watching Glen's match chatting away Glen just happen to spot where she was sitting. He wanted to just stop right there and wave. But he had a match kind of going on at the moment. His heart was pounding so hard. He continued with is match and won it after about five more minutes. He looked towards Mandy again and he walked out of the ring. Chris followed him after a couple of minutes as they went to a commercial. Maria was scheduled to come out and do the kiss cam. So Glen found her waiting backstage.

"Hey Maria, do you have to backstage passes handy?"  
"No, why?"  
"Well, when you go out to the do the kiss cam I want you to announce a special backstage contest. Well not really a contest. But you pick two people. If you look about five rows on Lawyer's right you will see two girls sitting next to each other. One has a See No Evil shirt and the other is covered in all sorts of John Cena gear. I want you to pick them."  
"..Okay, why?"  
"I'll explain later, can you try and just do that for me?"  
"Sure, I think I can handle it."  
"Thank you so much Maria."  
"Yeah no problem Glen."

They smiled at each other one last time as her music came on letting her know that it was her time to go out. She had her microphone and she pranced out to the ring not wearing too much. She prepared everyone for the kiss cam and everyone cheered. She placed about five different couples on the screen then had the attention turned to her.

"Okay everyone, I'm sorry to cut the kiss cam short tonight. But I have surprise for two lucky fans. I will pick two fans to get the chance to go backstage after the event. You will get the chance to meet one wrestler of your choice. Is everyone ready?"

Everyone in the arena was going completely crazy. Just about everyone was hoping that she was going to pick him or her. Maria already knew whom she was going to pick. She was pretty sure that she placed the two girls that Glen was talking about. But she played dumb for a minute.

"Mandy, I can't believe this. Wouldn't it be so cool to be picked? You would so pick Kane and then you would get to meet him again."  
"Yeah I know, but I think the chances of us getting picked are just a little slim don't you think?"  
"…Um, um no? I think we just got picked Mandy."  
"What?"

Mandy looked up and saw the Maria was pointing at the two of them. Mandy's heart was just about ready to stop when a little spotlight landed on them. Maria was smiling and Tracy was jumping up and down grabbing onto Mandy's sleeve. Mandy had her mouth dropped open with a very shocked feeling running through her.

"Mandy holy shit we just got picked."  
"Okay girls, you are the two lucky winners. Now as everyone leaves I just ask you two to stay behind and come over by the announce table. Make yourselves seen so Jerry can recognize you and let you through. Pick your wrestler wisely. See you back stage later girls."

Mandy and Tracy were finally calming down and realizing what was happening. Jerry looked back at them and got a clear look as to what they looked like. She smiled as he saw Mandy's puppies.

"Whoa hoo JR, she's got puppies. I hope she picks me."  
"She' s not going to pick you numnuts."  
"Well I can still can I?"  
"Whatever man."

---After the Event---

Maria was backstage and she walked out to the announce table and saw that Mandy and Tracy were walking towards it. She gave them a huge smile and helped them over the giant black shield thing.

"Well ladies, I sure hope you made your final decision."

"Yes ma'am, I mean Maria. Is there any way that I could meet John Cena?" Tracy said nearly jumping up and down.

"You sure can, I will take you backstage and have a gentlemen escort you to go meet him."  
"Yes, thank you so much."

"Your welcome, and who is your choice?" Maria said, she was hoping that she was going to say Kane because she had a feeling Glen wanted to meet her or something having already picked her and just making up the contest.

"I would like to meet Glen, I mean Kane."  
"Okay, I can take you to him. He's actually waiting backstage I think."  
"He is? For me?"  
"Yeah."  
"…Oh."

Mandy wondered why Glen was already waiting. How did he know that she was going to pick him? Was this a plan or something? She wasn't too sure. But she had a permanent smile on her face as her and Tracy were separated to go meet the wrestler of their choice. Mandy looked ahead of her and saw Glen there. He was talking to someone when he saw he coming towards him. He smiled at her. She nervously smiled back as Maria lead her to Glen and let her go from there. Glen said goodbye to the other guy and looked down at Mandy. He was very nervous as well. He was trying to figure out what he could say. Was he going to tell her that he made up the contest and told Maria to pick her?

"Hello, again." She squeaked out.

"Hi there, well I see you won the contest huh?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it. I never win anything."

"Well, congrats. I just want to let you know John Cena, he is who your friend picked right?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, we both have to get ready and shower. But then we can meet back up with you and we were thinking about going to the bar or something. We don't have to get up early so most of the wrestler's were going to have a night of it."  
"Oh really, I would love to. I mean we would love to go. I assume John is telling her this now?"

Right after she asked then she saw in the corner of her eyes Tracy running towards her screaming with tears running down her cheeks. Glen and Mandy both couldn't help but laugh as Tracy finally reached them.

"Oh my god Mandy guess what?"  
"Um what? We get to go have drinks with John and Glen after they are ready?"  
"…Yeah, how did you know?"  
"Glen told me."  
"Oh, I see. Hello Glen it's so nice to meet you. Mandy is a huge fan of yours."  
"I see that, it's nice to meet you two Tracy."  
"Wow, this is so cool. Um Glen where do we wait while you two get ready?"  
"Good question Mandy, there is an eating room just around the corner. You two are welcome to wait in there. You can have whatever you like in there as well. Some wrestlers might walk in there. Just keep your cool and everything should be fine."  
"Okay, nice meeting you."

Tracy ran off as Mandy then looked up at Glen. They both were silent for a second until they both just started laughing.

"Well, I guess I will wait until you guys are ready. Oh shoot you know what. I would rather fine something a little different to wear. But we have all out stuff at the hotel."  
"You know what, that's fine. Do you have a cell number or something?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, would you like to go back to the hotel and then we'll call you when we're ready? We can have a limo come and get you guys when you're ready."  
"…Sure okay that works. Wow a wrestler just asked me for my digits." He joked.

She wrote it down the piece of paper and handed it to him. He smiled at her and confirmed the plans. She was grinning from ear to ear as she walked in the room and saw Tracy sitting at a table.

"Okay Trace, let's go."  
"Where? They aren't ready yet are they?"  
"No, but I talked to Glen. We are going to go back to the hotel and change into something different and then Glen will call me when they are ready and have a limo come and get us and take us to the bar."  
"Really? I kind of like that plane better. Plus I don't think I want to go clubbing or anything wearing all this gear. Let's go then."  
"Come one."

_**Well, I wonder what is going to happen? Should the night be planned with such interesting things. Man is she one lucky fan. Stayed with me and see what happens next. Next update will be in two days. Please R&R, I need all the support I can get. Thanks everyone. **_


	2. Chapter 2

One Night, One Diva Search Winner

Part Two

---After Mandy and Tracy are ready---

Mandy walked out of the bathroom finally ready to go. Tracy stopped at what she was wearing. She looked amazing. She was wearing the famous little black dress a red ribbon tied all around and made into a little bow in the front. She wore matching little black shoes and put on a gold chain necklace with a tiny little red heart diamond to go with the outfit. Tracy was just smiling at how beautiful she looked. The dress showed the perfect amount of cleavage and end about a few inches above her knees.

"Mandy, you look completely...you look amazing. I think even Glen will go nuts."  
"That's what I'm hoping. A girl can still hope right?"  
"Yeah, now how do it look?"  
"You look very cute. I just love it."

Tracy danced around in her grey tank top and light blue skirt the ended more like five inches above her knees. She sported a cute pair of shiny light blue flip-flops. They were smiling so excited when Mandy's phone went off. She probably had never run to her phone so quickly before. She looked at it and saw the unknown number and answered it.

"Hello?"  
"Hi there, are you ready to go?"  
"Yep, we just got finished."  
"Great, what hotel are you at? I can send a limo from ours."  
"Actually, I'm pretty sure we're staying at the same hotel. The Hilton?"  
"Oh, wow you are. Well in that case. Why don't you and Tracy meet John and I in the lobby? In say three minutes?"

"Okay, that would be great."  
"See you then Mandy."  
"Bye Glen."

She hung up the phone and smiled. Tracy looked at her wanting to know the exact plan.

"Wow, I loved the way he said my name when he said goodbye to me. I always id love it when men did that."  
"What's the plan?"  
"Oh yeah, that. Well they said to meet then in the lobby in three minutes. So we better get going."  
"Well yeah, I would say so."

They both made sure that they had everything they needed and walked out the door and down the one flight of stairs. Meanwhile Glen and John were waiting in the lobby. John looked over at Glen and could easily see that he was nervous.

"Man, what's wrong with you?"

"I just can't take it anymore. I'm so afraid that I am going to so something really stupid in front of her."  
"Oh come on man, you won't do anything stupid."

"Oh come one man, you'll be perfectly fine. I don't know about you but I think I got myself a little honey tonight. That Tracy is fine. What about you man? You got yourself a little honey?"

"Honey?"  
"You know, honey? A babe?"  
"More like goddess. Oh man John she is so beautiful. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her all day long."

"Well man, I don't know about you. But with what she's wearing. I don't think you'll be able to stop thinking about her all week. Good god man."  
"What?"  
"Look, there they are coming towards us."  
"Oh my…"

Mandy and Tracy were in sight of John and Glen and Mandy was really letting the nerves settle in. She looked over at Tracy who was trying very hard not to cry out of utter happiness.

"Oh my gosh, I hope he likes what I'm wearing."  
"Trust me Mandy, he'll love you. Like I love John Cena. My god he looks so cute in those blue jeans and light blue button up shirt. Oh my god he's so yummy!"

"Oh man, you need help. But yet again, Glen don't look to bad either."

Glen's heart was pounding probably about ten miles a minute. He stood wearing black jeans and a dark red button up shirt. He was completely at a loss as to what he was going to say to her next. They finally approached them and they were all smiling not saying a word at first. Tracy looked up and John and winked.

"John, you look really hott."  
"Why thank you Tracy, you lookin' fine yourself."  
"Thanks."

Glen then looked down at Mandy and smiled nervously.

"Hi Mandy."  
"Hello."

"You look very beautiful."  
"Thank you so much. You look really amazing."  
"Oh, thanks."

With Glen's heart still pounding so quickly, they got in the limo and made their way over to the bar just a few blocks down the street. The limo pulled up and there were a few people waiting outside wanting to get in. They all noticed the limo parking outside and saw Glen, John, Tracy, and Mandy all get out of it.

They were all in the bar and had a few drinks by then. Glen kept smiling at Mandy and didn't know what to do. It was like he lost all communication skills. Mandy thought it was rather cute though. But yet she still didn't know him enough to know why he had been acting that way al night. She then looked up at him.

"Glen are you okay?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm totally fine."  
"Great, cause I wanted to know if you wanted to dance?"  
"Me? I'm not much of a dancer."  
"Well, how about I make you one. Come on, it's not that hard. No special steps I promise."  
"Well…okay."

There was no way that he could say no to that beautiful smile. Plus, he just wanted to hold her close and this was maybe his only opportunity. So he held her hand as she led him out to the dance floor. She placed his hands on her waist and started swaying to the music. He felt like a dork trying to bump and grinned at seven feet tall. But he tried to anyway and only looked into her eyes seeing himself being happy, happy that he was with a woman. He wanted nothing more then to be with her this very night. He had her, but only for this night.

They danced for a few minutes until his worst nightmare had happened…a slow song. He just knew that she was going to want to dance and he had no idea what the hell he was going to do.

"Are you okay?"  
"I think so, I just don't know how to slow dance even more then just regular dancing."  
"Oh don't worry you'll be fine. Come here, all you have to do is hold me close and move with me. you may step on my feet a couple times but that's all in the learning."  
"If you say so."

She then reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. He then placed his hands around her lower back and held her up a little to make it easier for her to hold her hands around him. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"See, this isn't so bad is it? Ouch!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I just knew I was going to do that."  
"It's okay it's fine. Don't worry about it okay. I'll live."  
"You really do look beautiful tonight."  
"…Thank you."

Glen smiled as he saw her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. He as well didn't know her well enough to tell whether she liked him or not. She was a strong person and was almost difficult to read sometimes. He on the other hand was feeling like she knew he liked her and was looking really stupid.

---Leaving the Club---

They all had got in the limo, ten songs, four drinks, and tons of fun later. They were all sitting in there relaxing at being able to sit down finally. There were no open tables the whole night. The limo had pulled up to the hotel and Mandy looked over at Glen.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight huh? It really was very nice getting to meet you and hang out with you. Oh and about the number you called me from. I don't know what number it was, but I won't call it and harass you and call you all the time."  
"It's really okay. It was my cell number and I trust you. But I was kind of hoping that maybe you didn't quite want to go to bed yet?"  
"Well, that would depend on what you had in mind?"

"Well I don't know about all you cats, but I am beat." John chimed in.

"Yeah me to, I think I am just going to go to bed. You two have a fun night though." Tracy agreed.

"Well, okay then. Goodnight you two."

They all said their goodnights leaving Glen and Mandy standing outside the limo. Glen then looked at Mandy.

"It's kind of warm night, do you maybe want to go for a walk until we figure out something to do?"  
"Yeah okay. You a late sleeper too?"  
"Yeah, sometimes I don't even need that much sleep."  
"Wow, I would be beat all the time having your job."

"Speaking of job, if you don't mind me asking. What is it you do?"  
"Oh me? I just own a tiny little clothing store right in the middle of town."  
"Oh really? That sounds nice."  
"Yeah, it is. I just don't know if it's something that I want to do for the rest of my life."

"Well, I can understand that. it's really hard figuring out what you want to do."  
"What about you? Did you grow up wanting to do this?"  
"Well, not really. I was just going about my life and I actually majored in English and I was a substitute teacher for a while but then this just sort of came along."  
"Oh well, really?"  
"Yeah I know, it's kind of bizarre."  
"No, I like it. Shows you got brains as well as strength. That' s always a good thing to have."  
"Well, I guess. It hasn't seemed to work for me too much."

"Oh come on, I'm sure you've had plenty of girlfriends in your life."

"You'd be surprised."

"Wow, well I must say that I am."

"I know, it's pretty pathetic."

"No, I don't think it is at all. In fact, if it's worth anything. I like you."  
"You do?"  
"Oh come one Glen, I was never obvious?"  
"No not at all, I actually find you quite hard to read."

"Oh, I never would have thought that."  
"But, I just wanted you to know that I feel the same way."  
"Really?"  
"I was never obvious?"  
"Well, I saw what could have been some signs. But I guess I don't know you well enough."  
"Well, I'm coming out of the closet."  
"Huh, very cute."  
"Yes, you are…"

He looked down at her and smiled nervously as his heart was beating rapidly. She smiled back at him keeping very deep eye contact with him. She then leaned up gently placing a kiss on his lips. He then grabbed her from her back and lifted her up in his arms deepening the kiss. They were starting to feel the passion more and more as he then picked her up carrying her all the way into the hotel and two floors up to his room that he shared with no one. He only shared it with her tonight.

He set her on the bed and climbed on top of her placing kisses all over her body through the fabric that kept them apart from making the sweetest love. He then slowly moved the straps from her dress down revealing her naked breasts to him. He leaned down suckling on each of her nipples as she moaned gliding her hands on the back of his head indicating that she wanted him.

He had removed her dress all the way off and then she leaned up meeting him knee to knee at the end of the bed. She kissed him passionately as she unbuttoned each button on his shirt and rapidly moved down to his jeans. She pulled his shirt off and focused back on his jeans pulling them off with his help. They were there only in boxer's and panties. Just two pieces of fabric stopping them from having the ultimate pleasure they wanted to share with each other.

_**Sorry that I cut it off there. But hey, here's some good news. At least you know there are good things to come right? In just two days you will find out what happened. But until then, you must use your imagination. Please R&R. **_


	3. Chapter 3

One Night, One Diva Search Winner

Part Three

Glen slowly reached down and slipped her panties off of her. He went down low and he opened her legs placing kisses all over the inside of her thighs. He then placed a kiss over her wet awaiting center as he continued his way up her stomach and stopped a moment at her breasts leaving wet saliva trails along her sexually aching body. He then met up with her lips as she aggressively pushed him back and then forced herself on top of him. She then grabbed the top of his boxers and pulled them down and off. She grabbed a hold of his erect manhood as she placed herself on top of him sliding him inside her. She fell against his gently and slowly riding him while passionately kissing him.

"Oh Mandy, please don't stop…"

He moaned in pleasure as she quickened her pace nibbling on his ear. He then rolled on top of her as he started thrusting faster and faster. She was moaning and about to scream when nearly reaching her climax. He was about at his too as he grunted releasing inside her. He collapsed on top of her but immediately fell to her side. He leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss. He then looked into her eyes and saw a bit of sadness.

"What's the matter Mandy, are you okay?"

"I don't know, I just. I don't know never mind."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine really."

"Well, was it something that I did wrong?"

"Oh god no, you didn't do anything wrong. You did everything write. I just, I have a lot going on in my life right now that is so hard to explain. But really, I'll be fine. I'm not trying to ruin the moment here."  
"It's okay, come here beautiful."

She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her as they both fell soundly asleep.

---The Next Morning---

Glen woke up and saw that there was no one there. He looked all around and saw that Mandy wasn't there. He then noticed a letter sitting on the nightstand. He leaned over and grabbed it turning the light on to read it.

_Dear Glen, _

_You are the sweetest man that I have ever met. You are wonderful, adorable, funny, and best of all you know how to treat a woman. I had the best time with you yesterday and you made me forget about all my troubles. Which brings me to those. In this letter, the words I chose to write I don't mean to hurt you in any way. I care for you and that I why I chose to take this path. I hate to bring up the fact that I am currently in a relationship. It's nothing special to me and I choose not to commit nay further in it. I know you must be angry right now and are thinking of me as a no good cheater. That's okay I deserve it. The man that I am currently with is a manipulative, overbearing, abusive asshole and I want nothing to do with him. Unfortunately, I have felt that I could never do anything about it. When I had these couple of days without him I cherished them and I was so glad to spend them with you. I wouldn't have had it any other way. What I would give just to run away with you and hold you I my arms everyday. But I truthfully don't want to get you in the middle of this. Please don't hate me, that's all I ask. I know that I will never have a way of finding that out or not. Glen, I will miss you and thank you so much for bringing my life back to me if only for just a night. I'm so sorry for the improper goodbye. Obviously you must have guessed that at this point I suck at them. But I hope that I do see you again. I know the chances of that are very slim. But one could only hope. Who knows, I never thought that you would ever like me and look what happened. But I guess I shall end the letter here. Goodbye sweet dear man. _

_XOXO Mandy_

_P.S. You were the best I ever had. _

Glen sat there as he just stared at the letter. All sorts of emotions running through him. He was angry, sad, heartbroken, yet felt so happy to have helped someone. He just wished that he could have done more for her. She seemed to be in such a predicament. But what was he to do now?

Mandy had talked to Tracy all about what happened and they headed on their way back home more West of Minnesota. Mandy was heartbroken the whole way there. She felt so bad for leaving him like that. She guessed that he had read the letter at this point and totally hated her. She hated that Trevor was controlling her life even when he wasn't around. She wanted nothing to do with him and she wanted to be happy. She had finally found someone that made her happy and she had to leave him to prevent anyone from getting hurt.

Mandy had arrived home and Trevor was sitting on the couch waiting for her to get home. He had a beer in his hand and an angry look on his face. She had been to happy the past day thinking about Glen and the great time she had until she saw Trevor. Her mind was completely back where it was two days previous. Back to be treated badly, beaten every now and then, with nowhere to go. She never knew what she could do.

"Where have you been? I thought you were supposed to show up three hours ago?"  
"I'm sorry Trevor, I was just tried from having so much fun yesterday the Tracy and I didn't want to get up o early." She lied.

"Whatever, you want to tell me about tired huh? Well, I'm sick and tired of you moping around this house all the time bad being a little bitch."  
"Trevor, please don't do this right now."  
"Do this right now? Please woman, don't tell me what to do. Now get upstairs and get naked."  
"Trevor, I'm not in the mood right now."  
"Well you know what, I am so get upstairs. I'll be up in a minute. My show is almost over."

Mandy took a deep breath and she slowly made her way up the stairs. She hated when he did this to her. He would always tell her what to do and when ever her wanted sex he would get it. Even when she wasn't in the mood. She entered their room filled with so many bad memories. There wasn't one, sure there had been the first few months of the relationship when he was a different person. But when she thought about how it led to him turning out this way and doing what he did to her. It made any happy or positive thought go negative. She stood at the end of the bed as she started to take off her clothes. After she was naked she looked at her shoulder, as saw just below there was a hickie that Glen had left. She started to panic knowing that Trevor was going to spot it. She quickly ran to the bathroom as she grabbed her foundation and powder cover up and placed some over the hickie making it vanish. She examined it a few times in different light to see if it was at all noticeable. She felt safe about it and took a deep breath. But then she heard him climbing up the stairs and the sadness grew on her face again.

He stormed in the room as he saw her there. A giant grinned plastered across his face. He grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed.

"Woo hoo, I haven't had you for two days. Now lay down bitch."

She laid down on the bed was trying to hold in the tears that were starting to well in her eyes. She took a deep breath as he climbed on top of her and forced himself inside her rapidly going back and fourth making her whimper in pain. He was never gentle with her. Never like Glen was, Glen was so sweet and sincere. Here she had him one night and just left him. She left him out in the cold with only the memory of her and her cell number that he had not yet called. She just knew he had to hate her; otherwise he would have tried to call her. But she was still hoping that he saw a strong message in the letter and felt that maybe it wasn't meant to be not hating her.

---One Week Later---

Mandy still had Glen on her mind. Tonight was wrestling and she was very excited knowing that she was going to watch him on television. Trevor usually watched it with her. They were both sitting on the couch eating their dinner as the show came on. Mandy couldn't wait to see Glen come on television.

A few matches had gone by and plots were continued when his music came on. Mandy's heart started to pound. She was hoping that she wasn't showing her blushing cheeks to Trevor. Trevor looked over at her seeing happiness in her eyes.

"Oh come on, you like this guy? He's a big red retard. He probably whacks off to horror movies."  
"Trevor come on, Glen is a very nice guy."

Mandy couldn't believe the words that just came out of her mouth. She might as well have prepared to get hit over the head and whatever else might come at her. She tried not making eye contact with him. He bent down next to her and looked at her with curiosity.

"Glen? Oh so you know this guy? Let alone you are on a first name basis?"  
"I met him at the autograph signing."

"He probably smiled and said hello and you think that's nice? God damn it woman, you are so naive. Do you think that maybe he was acting like that to al his fans?"  
"No…he took a picture with me and everything. He actually talked to me. He really was a very nice person."

She didn't want to tell him about the contest knowing that was going to upset him. He would immediately jump to conclusions thinking that they slept together. But the fact of the matter was…they did. She had never cheated before. But it's not like she was in love or anything. Her relationship with Trevor meant nothing to her at all. She couldn't care if he died at this point. But her thoughts were broken when he started whistling at the Diva search contestants starting tramping to the ring. Mandy looked up at him.

"What? Don't think I don't think you're hott. You should try out for this. You'd be perfect. Watching you prance to the ring wearing almost nothing with your tits bouncing around everywhere. God damn woman, I'm getting horny."  
"Well I'm not, I'm going to Tracy's."  
"Oh no your not, you're staying right here where I can keep an eye on you."

At this point she had enough. She didn't really care what was going to happen next. She was sick and tired of the way he treated her and made her feel. She didn't want to walk around everywhere feeling like she had to look over her shoulder every five minutes. She didn't want to have any more of it.

"You know what Trevor, the only reason you want to keep and eye on me is because you think that I am going out there cheating on you. Well guess what, I have. Because you are an asshole and I have lost all respect for you a long time ago. Just for the record, if you care to know the person that I cheated on you with was…it was Glen. Yeah that's right, I won this contest to meet him that he set up because he liked me and we fucked in his hotel room. It was good and I wish that I had stayed with him. So fuck you, you prick."

She got up and reached for her cell phone and her purse with her keys inside when she felt him grab onto her arms. He turned her around immediately and slapped her across the face knocking her to the floor. He raised his foot kicking her to the side a few times. He then bent down and looked into her eyes. He smiled an evil smile.

"Well, I guess you'll never do that again will you bitch?"

"Fuck you." She spat under her breath as blood started to trickled out of her mouth and down her chin.

He then kicked her one more time nearly knocking her unconscious when he walked into another room and came out with a tiny pistol. He pointed it at her firing once hitting her square in the stomach. She twitched once falling to a lack of breath. Trevor scrambled around the house grabbing any important things he needed and he got in his truck and sped off not knowing where his next destination was.

---One Year Later---

There must have been over three hundred girls entering the building. There was more silicon ever seen and fake blonde hair, flat stomachs and big voluptuous lips. They all took their turn standing at the stage before coach, Trish Stratus, and a few other WWE associates. It was the next Diva Search Contest. All the girls wanted the chance to be the next diva in the WWE wanting to win that half a million dollars. The next girl showed up and everyone looked at how impressive she looked. She was beautiful and natural. She smiled nervously awaiting for what they were going to ask her or make her do. Trish stood up in her chair.

"You are very pretty young lady, I think that physically you have what we are looking for. Is there any special talents or experience that you have that would make you a good candidate in our Diva search?"

"Actually I have been training in multiple gyms for the past seven months and have been doing mature wrestling training."

"Wow, that's really great. I think I would like to see you in the next round. But before you go. I just have one question."  
"Thank you so much, and yes?"  
"What is that marking right there on your stomach? Is that a scar?"  
"Yes, I hope that doesn't ruin my chances at all in the future. I was actually shot a year ago."

"Oh really?"  
"Yes, it was my boyfriend at the time. He was a little psycho."  
"I take it so, no we will keep that in mind and I won't hold it against you. I think that you have a very perfect and in shape body."  
"Thank you Trish, that means a lot to me coming from you."  
"You're welcome sweetie, thank you for coming. We will see you tomorrow okay?"  
"Okay."

"Next please."

Mandy walked backstage and saw all the other girls were looking at her. They stared in anticipation to see if she had made it. She smiled and most of them hugged her.

---A Few Weeks Later---

Glen was in his locker room when he heard what sounded like a bunch of girls talking and laughing. He peaked out his room and saw what looked like the next twelve Diva search contestants. He plainly smiled and was about to return to his room when someone caught his eye. He wasn't too sure at first and looked deeper noticing Mandy was one of the girls. She wasn't talking too much with the girls. She was actually looking around nervously. Glen's heart nearly stopped. He never thought that there would be a day that he would see her again. He hadn't planned on what he would do. Would he go up to her and say hello and try to figure out all of what happened a year ago? Or would he ignore her and never want to talk to her again? What would he do? Well, at this moment he planned on doing nothing. He knew that she was going to be around a little longer. He had to admit that she was the prettiest of all the girls there. He returned to his room and started stretching for his match, which was next.

_**Well, what do you think is going to happen next? I mean Glen saw her again. Only interesting things are to come. Two days, some more shall come. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying my story so far.**_


	4. Chapter 4

One Night, One Diva Search Winner

Part Four

---During his match---

Some of the girls were just wondering around being hit on or flirting with some of the wrestlers while Mandy just stood backstage staring at a little television watching his match. One of the other girls walked up to her and looked at the screen.

"Isn't he hott?"  
"Huh?"  
"Kane, he is so hott. I mean I think that I am the only one. But there is something about him that is so sexy."

"Yeah I know, he is the most gorgeous and sweet man that you could ever meet. Oh, and he's really good in bed."  
"What? Excuse me?"  
"Oh, sorry. I slept with him a year ago."  
"What? You did? Oh come on honey I don't believe you."  
"That's fine, I know it sounds a little farfetched. That's okay really, just don't go around telling people that. I wouldn't want Glen getting hurt by rumors flying around."  
"Glen? Glen who?"  
"Kane, his name is Glen Jacobs."

"…Oh…"

---After Glen's Match---

Glen had won his match and was walking around the back trying to find a place to get a water bottle when he finally saw a table full of them. But there was something there that made him hesitant on going. There she was again. She was bent over tying her bootlaces. He couldn't help but admire her ass. He remembered once upon a time when he had his hands all over her. Glen was threading his mind with al sorts of memories and emotions when she turned around. She hadn't prepared herself for seeing him. She stopped and her heart nearly went along with that.

She took a deep breath knowing that he recognized her that she couldn't just walk away trying to rehearse what she wanted to say to him.

"Hi Mandy."  
"…H-hello Glen."  
"So, you're in the Diva Search contest huh?"  
"Yeah, I guess I've made it this far."  
"Congratulations…"  
"Thanks…listen, I'm really sorr-"  
"It's okay Mandy, I understand."  
"But you don't, I shouldn't have left like that. I had very strong feelings for you and I didn't want to just leave like that…I have very strong feelings for you. Glen I am so sorry, I understand if you hate me and never want to talk to me again. But I just had to say that in person. I am really glad that I got the chance. But I really should go, you probably want to get showered. You had a very good match, nice job."  
"Wait Mandy please don't leave. The letter was hard enough, please don't make me watch you walk away from me. I don't think that my heart can take it."

Mandy stopped dead in her tracks with tears stating to well up in her eyes. She slowly turned around and looked up at him. She didn't know what to do. He walked over to her and took her face in his hands looking deep into her glossy eyes.

"Glen, how could you not be wanting to hate me and ignore me or something?"  
"Because you gave me a chance. Not very many woman out there like me."  
"Oh, so you are saying that you liked that fact that I had sex with you?"  
"No, I liked that fact that someone as beautiful as you liked me back. You can deny it if you want to, but I know you did. Perhaps you still do, but I know that there was a lot of heart in that letter. I still have it, I read it everyday that I can."

"…You do? But you only knew me for one day."  
"That's the thing, I felt like I've known you forever. It's something more deep then that. Mandy, there hasn't been a day that has gone by where I wished that I could hold you in my arms."  
"Glen, please don't so this. Please don't play any game with me and tell me all this stuff just to make me feel guilty. Although it's working very well. I'm really sorry for what I did. If you want to get back at me, just hit me or something. I'm used to it, hell I've been shot before."  
"What? No Mandy, I don't want to hurt you and I definitely don't want to shoot you."

"What do you want to do? Hate me? Because I totally understand."

She really believed in he heart that he hated her. That he didn't want to have anything to do with her after what happened. But the thoughts that were clouding her brain were interrupted as he leaned down gently placing his lips against hers. Before she could register what was happening, she kissed him back deepening the kiss. He broke he kiss and looked into her eyes smiling.

"Glen, how could you feel this way after what I did to you?"  
"Because through that letter I knew that you still cared for me. I know that what he had was all true and I would have loved to gone further with it."  
"Believe me I would have loved to also, but I just had so much going on in my life back then that I didn't want you to get hurt in the process."  
"What ever happened with all that? Did you ever leave your boyfriend who hurt you?"  
"Well, no. I didn't exactly leave him. It was actually just a week later that he attacked me after I told him what we did during the event and then he shot me leaving me for dead. I managed to reach my cell phone and call 911 saving my life. I got into physical therapy and then moved into some training and then here I am now. Doing what I want to do. I haven't heard from him since. I don't even know if he even got convicted, or if he is even alive. I highly doubt he's dead though."

"What? He shot you?"  
"Yes, after he called you a retard or something like that and was giving me shit I finally had enough of it. So I snapped telling him everything and then he slapped me and kicked me a few good times and then he shot me. I guess he must have just ran off because I haven't seen him since."

"I still can't believe he shot you."  
"Which is why I didn't want to continue what we could have had. I didn't want him doing something stupid and end up getting someone innocent, hurt."  
"I don't think he could have ever done anything to me."  
"Oh Glen, I am so sorry. I wish that I had never left you."

She started to cry again as he wrapped his arms around her. She placed her hand on his chest and felt so safe in his arms. She felt that happiness that she felt a year ago. She wanted nothing more then to be with him. She then looked up into his eyes.

"I have to see you again."  
"I know, come to my room tonight okay? I'm in room 234. I think you ladies are at the same hotel right?"

"Yeah, gosh I remember the last time that we were at the same hotel. Such wonderful memories."

"Want to bring them back to life tonight?"  
"Oh baby do I?"

They both smiled as they met for another kiss. The kiss was gaining more passionate when suddenly one of the other Diva search winners came around the corner and saw them. She stopped and tried to register what was happening until she approached them.

"Um Mandy, it's time to go to the ring."  
"Oh, I forgot about that. I was a little distracted."  
"Yeah, I can see that. Hello Kane, it's very nice to meet you."  
"Oh, call me Glen. Hey listen, I just want to make sure that you didn't tell anybody about this. I really don't want anything going around. It can really put harm to our business."

"Sure that's fine, listen I won't tell anyone okay I promise. But Mandy we do need to go. We're on in a just a couple of minutes."

"Okay, come and watch me sweetie." She looked up at Glen smiling.

"You know I'll be watching you." He grinned.

"Meet you tonight hun."  
"Okay, bye sweetheart."

She smiled as she gave him a quick kiss and followed her friend over to the back of the titontron as the music went off. They all walked out and were trotting around having a good time entertaining the fans and getting all the guys riled up.

---After the Show---

Mandy was in the room getting ready when that same Diva Search contestant approached her. She smiled nervously before tapping her shoulder.

"Um Mandy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"So, if you don't mind me asking."

"What's going on with you and Glen huh? I'm pretty sure that you two would have had to know each other before hand to be kissing like that."  
"Yeah, we've met in the past before. In fact we were sort of together but I had to end it for personal reasons. But now that those reasons are gone and Glen and I happen to see each other. It was like we continued right where we left off. But seriously though. Please don't tell anybody. It really is a serious manner."  
"I just want you to know that you can trust me and that I won't let this secret get out okay? Besides, I think it's very cute."  
"…Oh, thanks."  
"No problem."

_**Well, I wonder what is going to happen. She id going to go to his room. Oooh, sounds like some juicy stuff is coming. Bring it on and please R&R. Hope you are prepared for what happens in just two days. **_


	5. Notice

Hello everyone, I have had an unfortunate problem with my computer and I won't be able to update my story for a little while. It shouldn't be too long. Hopefully like a week or so. But I will try and get it up as soon as I can. 


	6. Chapter 5

---Meeting up with Glen---

Mandy had arrived in her hotel room and she changed into something a little better. She made sure that she looked perfect and she grabbed some extra clothes just in case. She took a deep breath and she walked over to his room. She knocked on the door and he answered wearing a gray t-shirt and boxer's. Her heart started to pound as a smile grew on her face and he let her in.

She sat nervously on the bed as he sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"God I've missed you so much." he stated.

He then leaned down and placed his lips over hers and gently kissed her. She started to kiss him back as he then lifted her up onto his lap. She giggled at his touch and continued kissing him. She reached down as she slid her hands under his shirt lightly tickling his chest. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted more of her to touch. He then lifted himself up with her still in his arms. He then placed her on the bed and looked down at her smiling. She signaled for him to come down and he happily accepted the invitation.

He climbed on top of her as she felt his hardened manhood rub against her leg. She winked at him as she went for the top of his boxer's.

"Is someone happy to see me?"

"Oh please don't tempt me."

She slipped off his boxer's as he took them off and landed back on top of her. She slid her hand under between then grabbed a hold of him as he groaned in pleasure. She aggressively started nibbling on his ear.

"Okay, now you've tempted me."

"Bring it on big boy."

He then put his hand under her skirt pulling her panties down to her ankles and slipping them off. He released her skirt from her body as he then entered her sending them both in a flash of pleasure. He started thrusting faster and faster almost uncontrollably. She cried out to him moaning and nearly screaming. He gripped her head in his hands as he roughly kissed her sending them to a new dimension of fucking.

"Oh Glen, please don't stop. I want more, give me more."

"Ahh!"

They both screamed reaching their climax together and releasing with barely and breath left in them. He landed on top of her and rolled to her side. His mind immediately went back to a year ago when he had fallen to her side only to see her sad and it being the last time seeing her before her leaving. He nervously looked down at her only to be greeted with a weakened smile. She then tried with all her might as she took off his shirt and gave him sweet little kisses all over his chest. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I'm so glad that I have you back."  
"Please don't ever leave me again."  
"I don't think I'd have the heart to."

She leaned up and kissed him passionately as they held each other drifting off to sleep.

---A few Months Later---

Coach stood in the ring as there were only two girls left in the Diva Search Contest. Mandy was holding Shay's hand nervously as they waited to see which one of them was to win the contest. Coach lifted the microphone to his mouth and spat out the name.

"Mandy, you are the winner of the 2007 Diva Search contest."  
"Yes! Oh m god!"

She gave Shay a giant hug as she then jumped around the ring cheering and screaming. Shay put her head low as she traveled up the ramp meeting up with Glen who walked down the ramp as Kane. They paused and stared at each other and then continued on their way. He walked into the ring as the crowd was cheering loudly. Glen got in the ring as coach ran out scared. Mandy turned around and looked up at him. They had continued their relationship backstage and most of the superstars had known about it by now. But they managed to keep it under wraps until they felt the time was right. But earlier Mandy had approached Glen and told him that if she were to win that she would want him to come out and kiss her. She wanted everyone there and everyone watching to know how much they were in love.

He came closer to her as the crowd had no idea what he was going to do. No one in the crown had any idea as to why he was in the ring at the same time as the new Diva Search Winner. Glen decided to play it off a bit and scope her out acting like he didn't know what she was and maybe even look like he was going to attack her. Then as soon as he had the crowd going he was then going to place a kiss on her lips.

Glen looked into her eyes, as she wanted so hard to just hold him and kiss him. He looked at her strange sending a weird thought in her mind. He then grabbed her by the throat and lifted her in the air like he was about to choke slam her. She started to scream as the crowd was wondering what the hell was going on. He looked up at her in the air and then he slowly let her down holding her in his arms and placing his lips to hers. She still felt the love he sent and started to kiss him back. The crows was going crazy ad were completely shocked. She broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around him making sure she had her mouth by his ear.

"What the hell was that? I thought you went all nuts and were seriously going to choke slam me?"

"It's okay baby, I was just trying to scare the crowd a little bit. I'm sorry if I scared you too."

"It's okay, you were just getting a big spanking later mister."

"Oh, yes ma'am."

"You big goof."

"Thank you, I take that as a compliment."

They then separated and kissed each other again. Mandy then grabbed the microphone sitting on the ring floor and lifted it to her mouth.

"Hello everyone, sorry if we scared you. But I would like you know that Kane is my boyfriend. And if anyone wants to mess with us. Then we ask them to bring it on."

Mandy smiled and then her face soon turned to shock after hearing Edge's music playing off the speakers. He came out hand in hand with Lita as they both had those cocky grins on their faces. Lita had a microphone in her hand as she started to speak in it over the many boos sent towards them from the crowd.

"Well, looks like Kane has another little slave girlfriend. Oh isn't this just sweet. Hey Edge, I was thinking something. If they were to have a child. That their baby would have been a hell of a lot uglier then mine would have been with him."

"That's right baby I mean look at them. We got the big red retard and the Woman's Champion wanna be."

"You forgot one thing Edge, this bi retard as you call him can kick your ass Edge!" Mandy spat back at them.

Edge sneered at her comment but it wasn't anything like when Lita ran to the ring. She entered through the bottom roped as she immediately attacked Mandy taking her to the ground. Kane was about to go after Lita when he felt a hard hand hit him in the back. He turned around to see Edge attacking him. He fought back as Mandy was still struggling with Lita.

After a few minutes, Kane had helped Mandy with Lita and grabbed her setting her up for the choke slam. Kane forcefully released her to the ground sending a sharp pain through her back. But what Glen and Mandy didn't know was that this was the least of their problems. What they had coming their way was unexpected, especially for Mandy.


	7. Chapter 6

**_I am so sorry about that long ass wait. Like I said before I had to retype it all and I just got back from a vacation. So I ordered myself to finish it today and here it is. The final chapter to my story. My next story I am currently working on. I hope that you will like it and I want to thank everyone for the reviews and for liking my story. Until next time…_**

**One Night, One Diva Search Winner**

**Chapter Six**

---Two Weeks Later---

Mandy and Glen had finally got a few days to spend together. So they found a nice house in Tennessee and moved in there. Things were going really great for them. Mandy was especially happy. She hadn't been this happy in a long time.

Mandy looked over at Glen as he was bending down to pick up some boxes to bring them upstairs. She glanced at his ass and smiled. She then walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled and turned around to face her.

"You know what big guy. I think that all this packing is making me a

little...well, horny."

"Oh really? Is there perhaps something that I could do about that?"

"Well, I have just one tiny little minor suggestion. Mind if I run it

by you?"

"Please."

"Well, the best thing that you could do is take off all my clothes and let me watch you take off all of yours and then climb onto the bed with me and make sweet love to me. That isn't too much to ask is it?"

"Hell no."

Glen then picked her up in his arms making her playfully scream. He carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, which contained only their bed. He set her on the bed as he went after every article of clothing that she was wearing. He then stood at the end of the bed as he took off his shirt then his pants and any other piece of clothing remaining. She grinned as he climbed on top of her and gently kissed her neck. She then positioned her self as he entered her. They thrusted back and fourth as one making sweet love.

They just reached their climax as they suddenly heard her cell phone ring. It was sitting on the floor. She ignored it as she finished making love with Glen. Then fell next to each other as the voice mail ring rang out. Glen looked at her and smiled.

"Do you want to check it quick sweetie?"  
"Sure, I guess so."

She leaned over him and reached for her phone on the floor. The number was unknown so she was wondering whom it was leaving a message for her. She put the phone to her ear as she listened.

"You have one unheard message, first unheard message."

"Well, I guess the little bitch survives huh? Well, looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson. You thought that you were happy with your giant monster retard boyfriend. Well make sure to look over your shoulder more often, because I will come after you and finish what I started."

"Beep, end of message. To delete this message press seven, to save it press nine. Beep, message will be saved for fourteen days."

She closed her phone with the most terrified look on her face. She started to cry as she turned over to Glen who gained a worried look on his face. He looked into her glossy eyes as she cuddled up next to him.

"What the matter baby? Are you okay?"

"I hate him I want him to die. I can't believe that son of a bitch will never let me go. Its like I'm not supposed to be happy while he's living."  
"Mandy sweetheart, please talk to me. What's the matter?"

"That was Trevor."  
"What? Trevor your ex-boyfriend who shot you? Trevor?"  
"Yeah, he left me a message threatening me and telling me to look over my shoulder more often and that he was going to finish what he started. Glen what am I going to do? If he shot me once, there's saying that he'll do it again. Glen what am I going to do?"  
"It's okay baby, we'll figure this out. We'll take care of it."

He comforted her, as she was worried to death that something bad was going to happen to her or Glen. She looked up into his eyes as he smiled down at her. With all that may happen she was glad that she had someone who was going to make her feel safe.

A few days had gone by and nothing had happened. It was the next RAW and Glen had a slot on his mind. He was afraid that something bad was going to happen to Mandy. But at the same time he really needed to focus on his match. He had left his locker room with Mandy inside. She didn't really feel safe just staying with the girls. So she was going to be staying with Glen in his room. He had gone out to his match while she stayed in the room and was reading.

He was trying to focus on his match. He was managing to keep his opponent down when something came on the screen that was more then distracting to him. It was video feeds of Mandy being tied up to a chair by a man who he figured what Trevor. She was trying to scream but was being gagged. Glen didn't care at all about his match at this point, he had run to the back area hoping that he was going to be able to find her.

After a few minutes of searching, Glen had no luck finding her. He walked back to the ring where the footage was still showing. This time the man had grabbed a microphone and saw that Glen was in the ring.

"Well hello there big red retard. It looks like I may have something you care so much about. Well, I don't really feel like just giving her to you. That's just not my nature. You see this bitch deserves to die and I'm extremely pissed that she didn't die the first time. So I was thinking that maybe I should just kill her right now and just get this over with."

Trevor held a gun to her head as she started crying hysterically. Glen started to go nuts using every cuss word in the book. But then Trevor pulled the gun away from her head.

"Okay, so I'm feeling a little generous today and won't just shoot her. But I have a little proposition for you, I seem to have lost job recently and can't seem to get some money handy. It really is hard to live when unemployed. But then I thought of something. Why not just ask someone who has a lot of money…namely, you. But I figured that you didn't like me so I couldn't just ask you. So maybe I should just offer you something that I want. If you perhaps don't care to give me any money then you can keep all the money you have and never see this thing you care about ever again. So Glen, pal…what do you say?"

Glen stood in the ring infuriated and speechless. He wanted to run after this asshole and kill the living hell out of him. But he knew that he would lose Mandy over it. Trevor then started to speak.

"Oh you know what I'm sorry, I guess I forgot to mention the amount of money tat I was requesting. Let's see, I think that two million would cover it? Come one Glen, what do you say?"

"…Fine, just don't hurt her you son of a bitch or I will take your life into my own hands."

"Oh don't worry bug guy, she'll be perfectly safe. Just bring the money to the back of the building by the end of the show and you will get your woman back just the way you left her."

Trevor cut the footage on the screen and Glen immediately ran into his room. He called the police and found a way that he was going to get the money. The police had arrived right away and a few of the other wrestlers were willing to help in any way that they could. They all had devised up a plan to get Trevor arrested and Mandy back safely.

---Handing off the money---

Glen had the money in a bag in his hand as the policed strategically scattered everywhere around the back of the building. Triple H had agreed to come behind Trevor who held Mandy at gunpoint and grabbed him making sure that he was taken down. Then Glen was going to grab Mandy as the police were going to arrest Trevor with attempted murder and kidnapping.

The plan had gone by without a hitch and she was safely in his arms. A feeling like no other had gone over him when he felt her safely with him. He felt like it was easy to lose her and that he should cherish every moment that he had with her.

---Four months later---

Glen was in the living room watching television when he heard Mandy coming down the stairs. He turned around and looked at her and smiled.

"Hello Beautiful, how are you?"  
"Good, I really needed some rest. You completely wore me out earlier big guy."

"Well, I try. Hey didn't you have a doctor's appointment today?"  
"Yes, which is why I am up. It's in a half hour. I shouldn't be too long. Did you want to have some dinner tonight?"

"Sure, meet me back here and we can get ready. How does that sound?"

"Great, I'll be back soon baby."

She kissed him on the lips as she grabbed her purse and keys. She got in her car and drove off. Gen walked upstairs to get ready.

Mandy had arrived at the doctor's office and was in her room getting checked on. She waited out at the doctor's desk as she awaited him to come back in the room with her results.

He walked in the room with a giant smile on his face. She wondered why he was smiling so much as he sat in his chair.

"Well Mandy, I seem to have quite some news for you."

Right as he was going to tell her the telephone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello? Yes, this is he. Yes she is still here. I was about to tell her some great news. Would you like to know as well?"

Mandy was looking at him puzzled wondering why he would tell this person on the other line her news.

"Oh, will you hold on just one second. I will be glad to ask her."

Um, this gentleman on the other line claims that he knows you. His name is Mr. Glen Jacobs."

"Yes, he's my boyfriend."

"Oh, I see. Well, he was wondering if you would like to marry him?"

"…What?"

"Yes, that's what he said."

"Huh?"

Mandy couldn't be more shocked when all of the sudden Glen walked through the door holding a little box and a giant smile on his face. He approached her and got on one knee. She started to cry in happiness.

"Mandy, I love you so much and I want nothing more then to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will definitely marry you."

He placed the ring on her finger as he kissed her gently. The doctor was grinning from ear-to-ear as he stood up from his chair.

"I am terribly sorry for I have an appointment in just a few minutes. But I thought that I would tell you the great news. Mandy, I am pleases to say that you are nearly three month pregnant."

"What? I am? Oh my god, I can't believe this."

"I am going to be a daddy!"

Glen smiled as he then wrapped his arms around her in happiness. The doctor watched as they enjoyed the happiest moment in their lived.

---One year later---

Glen and Mandy were happily married and she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He had her eyes, nose and ears, while he had Glen's hairline and smile…Glen Jacobs, Mandy Jacobs, and Brett Andrew Jacobs planned on living one happy life together.

THE END.


End file.
